Oxygen (Vkook)
by SeaLyraa
Summary: Taehyung hanya ingin Jungkook mengingat dirinya sampai oksigen terakhir pemuda itu. [VKOOK/TAEKOOK]


Original Story by SeaLyraa

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Starring :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated: T to M**

 **WARNING!**

 **Boy x boy ,typo, and 5k+ words**

 **Summary :**

 **Taehyung hanya ingin Jungkook bisa mengingat kenangan, senyuman, wajah, terlebih lagi dirinya , di sisa oksigen terakhir pemuda itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sunyi. Itulah kesan pertama yang didapat oleh seseorang jika berada di ruang pasien yang satu ini. Hanya terdengar suara air keran yang jatuh ke dalam bak di kamar mandi di sudut ruangan, itupun samar-samar. Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih ini menguarkan aroma obat bius yang sangat kentara. Tidak terlalu banyak alat-alat medis di dalam sini dan juga barang-barang lainnya. Hanya ada satu ranjang pasien. Kruk yang tersandar di dinding sebagai alat bantu berjalan. Nakas kecil di samping ranjang, yang di atasnya ada sebuah foto seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang direngkuh erat oleh seorang pria jangkung, menambah sedikit kesan menarik untuk membuat orang tersenyum menatapnya. Dan juga, sebuah sofa kecil di samping pintu masuk.

Seorang pemuda duduk di atas kursi roda di depan jendela panjang. Tubuh mungilnya semakin terlihat rentan karena hari demi hari badannya habis dimakan oleh penyakitnya. Dia mengenakan baju pasien yang dilapisi dengan jaket berbulu berwarna tosca, ditambah syal yang melilit leher jenjangnya dengan manis berwarna putih gading.

Pemuda itu sudah sejam lebih berada di sana, menatap dalam diam ke luar jendela. Menunggu sesuatu yang sudah sejak subuh dinantikannya. Memandang penuh harap ke arah langit yang terlihat mendung hari ini. Mengerjap ketika mendengar deru angin berembus menerpa sedikit wajah pucatnya. Dan tersenyum ketika dia melihat derak ranting putih ringkih, bergerak mengikuti arah embusan angin-yang terletak tepat 5 meter dari jendela kamarnya ini.

Inilah rutinitasnya setiap hari selama seminggu penuh sejak dia dipindahkan dari ruang ICU ke ruang pasien biasa. Masa komanya sudah berlalu 7 hari lalu. Waktu-waktu kritisnya sudah terlewatkan. Tapi, apakah itu bisa menjamin kalau dia sudah sembuh dan sudah boleh pulang ke rumah? Apakah penderita leukemia sepertinya bisa langsung sembuh hanya karena sudah siuman dari masa koma selama 3 minggu lebih? Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari penyakit itu sejauh ini.

Kanker darah stadium akhir. Dia sudah hidup selama 4 tahun dengan penyakit itu. Membiarkannya berlarut-larut hingga sampai separah ini. Tepat di saat orang-orang merayakan natal, pemuda itu malah berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Berusaha untuk tetap hidup walau hanya diberikan satu menit saja. Sekarang dia sadar, dan itu berkat Tuhan. Dia hidup selama seminggu... bukan satu menit yang dimintanya. Untuk apa? Untuk seseorang yang sangat dia cintai. Untuk pria yang selalu menjaganya selama 4 tahun penuh. Tapi sayangnya bukan hanya itu yang dideritanya. Ada satu masalah lagi yang membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Dokter yang menanganinya sudah memvonis kalau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Mungkin hanya menghitung hari.

Dia tetap tersenyum meskipun semua orang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan, bahkan ada yang sampai menangis-terutama sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia mengajarkan semua orang di balik keringkihan tubuhnya untuk selalu bersyukur. Menikmati semua yang diberikan oleh Tuhan... walau penyakit mematikan seperti yang dialaminya singgah di tubuh kita. Dia yakin akan selalu ada masa indah di balik semua penderitaan. Selalu ada kebahagiaan di ujung penantiannya.

Pemuda itu menghela dengan raut menggemaskan. Kesal karena salju yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak turun hari ini. Memberengut dengan tangan bersedekap kesusahan-karena selang infuse cukup membatasi pergerakannya.

"Ayo turun... aku ingin melihatmu hari ini," desisnya sambil terus memandangi ke atas. Masih berharap salju akan turun hari ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, atau memang dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan membosankan sekitarnya, tampak seorang pria bersurai pirang menatapinya sejak tadi dengan raut tidak bisa dibaca. Berdiri bersandar di samping dinding dekat pintu masuk. Kadang wajahnya muram, kadang dia tersenyum. Kadang matanya berkaca-kaca, kadang dia tertawa pelan. Semua itu karena dia melihat dengan jelas gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Yang sukses membuatnya mengubah segala bentuk wajah selama 2 jam lebih berdiri di sana. Bukan tidak ada niat untuk mendekati pemuda itu, tapi dia hanya ingin memandangi tubuh dan juga wajah pucat itu dengan sangat intens saat ini.

Dalam langkah perlahan dia mendekati pemuda tersebut, tanpa melepas tatapan sayunya dari wajah di depannya.

"Kookie," panggilnya dengan suara pelan, tapi mampu membuat pemuda itu langsung menoleh. "Selamat pagi," ucapnya lagi ketika pemuda itu sempurna melihatnya dengan senyum mengembang manis-senyum yang tak pernah pudar, senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya sakit, senyum yang pasti akan selalu menjadi senyuman yang terindah sepanjang hidupnya.

"Tae!" seru Jungkook dengan manja. Dia memukul-mukul tangan besar Taehyung dengan geram. Pria berhidung mancung itu adalah dokter yang selalu merawatnya. Pria yang menjadi satu-satunya teman di tempat ini. "Pagi juga."

"Sedang apa?" Taehyung membungkuk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jungkook. Membuatnya menghadapkan kursi roda Jungkook ke arahnya. Supaya bisa leluasa untuk berkomunikasi.

Pria berseragam putih lengkap ini seorang Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Dialah yang merawat Jungkook selama ini. Selama pemuda itu terdaftar di rumah sakit ini untuk kategori penyakit kanker. Dia memutuskan untuk fokus memberi perhatian pada Jungkook. Merawat satu pasien dengan ketelitiannya. Dia menolak pasien lain bukan karena dia egois. Tapi... karena Jungkook adalah seseorang yang spesial di hidupnya.

"Apa salju akan turun hari ini?" tanya Jungkook dengan pandangan menoleh ke sisi kanan. Memerhatikan lagi langit kelam di atas sana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa hari ini harapan itu sudah luntur sehingga wajahmu tampak murung begitu?" Taehyung juga turut menjatuhkan fokusnya ke luar. Sementara Jungkook menggeleng cepat ketika Taehyung mengucapkan pertanyaannya. "Lalu?"

"Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Tae. Kau bertanya pada penyandang penyakit kanker. Dan penderita kanker ini berbeda dengan yang lain. Dia selalu punya harapan di sisa-sisa kehidupannya." Jungkook menghela napas tanpa menatap Taehyung yang spontan menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan pucat. "Aku yakin Tuhan masih mau mendengar harapanku hari ini."

"Kookie-ya..." desah Taehyung lemah. Dia tidak bisa menahan kalau hatinya sangat sakit sekarang. Dia tidak ingin kata 'kanker' keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Dia tidak suka mendengarnya. Itu terdengar seperti dunia akan kiamat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae." Jungkook memberi senyum tulusnya untuk Taehyung. Sementara pria itu jelas-jelas hanya bisa menunduk dalam, dengan tatapan sendu yang begitu menyiksa.

"Apa kau suka salju, Tae?" tanya Jungkook memecahkan suasana yang cukup hening untuk beberapa detik. "Apa kau juga suka hujan? Kau suka pelangi yang timbul sehabis hujan? Eung... musim apa yang paling kau suka?" Jungkook menatap lekat wajah Taehyung yang saat ini sedang menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

"Hmm... aku suka semua yang kau tanyakan. Aku suka salju, aku suka hujan, pelangi, bahkan semua musim aku suka. Aku suka semua yang ada di dunia ini kecuali takdir." Taehyung mendesah lemah. Matanya menerawang untuk mengingat satu momen yang begitu ingin diulangnya. Kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat? Kenapa dia seolah dipermainkan oleh takdir? Kenapa Tuhan mengizinkannya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu? Dan kenapa secepat itu Tuhan mau merebutnya kembali? Bukankah takdir kejam sekali padanya?

Taehyung tahu betul pertanyaan tadi. Ini pertanyaan yang selalu diulang-ulang pemuda di hadapannya ini. Menanyainya dengan antusias, seolah dia belum pernah bertanya akan hal itu. Mengajaknya membahas satu topik yang jelas-jelas baru dibahas sekitar empat jam lalu. Atau... berbicara dengan kalimat yang itu-itu saja.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak suka pada takdir?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menunggu jawaban Taehyung dengan dahi berkerut.

"Karena takdir akan memisahkanku dari seseorang yang kusayangi. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa orang itu tidak pernah menyesali semua ini terjadi padanya. Seolah-olah aku lah yang merasa kesakitan lebih dari dirinya. Menurtumu, apakah aku orang yang salah karena membenci takdir? Apa aku orang yang berdosa karena tidak mensyukuri yang diberikan oleh Tuhan?" Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook lekat. Mendengus menahan nyeri di dadanya yang semakin menjadi.

"Semua orang berhak marah pada takdir. Tapi mereka tidak berhak mengumpat Tuhan. Karena kalau bukan Dia, belum tentu kau menemukan orang yang kau sayangi. Pertemuan dan perpisahan itu sudah diatur, Tae. Semua orang bisa bertemu, dan suatu saat pasti akan berpisah. Mungkin karena ketidakcocokan, ataupun karena... kematian."

"Kau... tidak takut mati, Kookie-ya?" Taehyung menelan ludahnya berat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh mungil di depannya dan menangis di bahu rapuhnya.

Jungkook menggeleng lemah. "Semua orang akan mati, Tae. Sahabat, keluarga, kekasih, semua orang yang kau sayangi pasti akan mati. Sekarang hanya waktu yang akan menentukan. Kalau aku kau tanya mau mati dengan cara bagaimana. Aku akan meminta pada-Nya untuk mengambilku saat aku tidak menangis menahan sakit, saat aku tidak merintih pedih karena penyakit ini. Aku ingin malaikat pencabut nyawa berbaik hati padaku untuk membiarkanku tersenyum sebelum dia menarikku dari dunia ini. Terdengar mengerikan kan, ya, Tae?"

Taehyung mengangguk pasrah. Lalu terdengar helaan napas berat. Bisakah dia menangis sekarang? Menangis terisak di pangkuan pemuda yang dia cintai setengah mati itu? Lalu berteriak kencang pada Tuhan agar menarik semua ini dari kehidupannya. Dia tidak sekuat itu untuk berpura-pura tegar, kan? Tapi, pemuda itu tidak akan suka melihat orang menangisinya. Pemuda itu akan marah dan pasti akan membencinya. Dia hanya bisa menangis secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tidak di depan pemudanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya istri? Dokter tampan sepertimu pasti punya istri, kan?" Jungkook menggodanya dengan mengerling jail. Mencoba untuk membuat suasana baru lagi. Membiarkan pria itu tersenyum malu-malu karenanya.

'Tuhan, dia sudah menanyakan ini berulang kali.'

"Hmmm... punya." jawab Taehyung dengan nada tenang. Lalu dia membuat dirinya berlutut di depan Jungkook. Membenarkan selang infuse yang sedikit terjepit kursi roda Jungkook. "Kenapa?"

"Ani... aku ingin tahu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku cemburu." Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Jungkook barusan. Bibir mengerucut itu ingin sekali Taehyung kecup berulang kali, sampai pemiliknya mengerang kesal. Tapi Taehyung tidak segila itu untuk melakukannya saat ini. Saat kondisi pemuda Jeon tidak memungkinkn untuk diajak becanda.

"Cemburu?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku cemburu karena aku tidak bisa seperti kalian. Merasakan indahnya pernikahan, saling berbagi, saling melindungi, saling mencintai. Aku juga cemburu... karena istrimu bisa mendapatkan orang baik hati dan tampan sepertimu." Jungkook menggembungkan kedua pipinya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Lalu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan sakit yang berdenyut ngilu di dalam dirinya.

Taehyung mengeraskan rahangnya. Menahan getaran bibirnya menahan air mata yang kunjung meronta. Dia tidak bisa di depan pemuda itu terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Tae, apa istrimu cantik?" tanya Jungkook lemah, tersenyum lembut setelahnya. Meruntuhkan niat Taehyung untuk pergi secepat kilat dari ruangan ini.

Dengan napas tertahan Taehyung mengangguk. "Hmm... dia cantik. Sangat. Tapi, dia tidak lebih cantik darimu. Kau menang satu angka darinya." Taehyung mengangkat jemarinya ke pipi tirus Jungkook, mengusapnya lembut. Bahkan sakit tidak memudarkan kecantikan alami jungkook. "Aku memujimu loh. Mana senyuman untukku?" dengan suara tersendat dan terdengar bergetar, Taehyung mencoba tidak bertingkah berlebihan. Spontan membuat senyum Jungkook melebar. Dokter Taehyung selalu menggodanya, dan sangat bisa membuat wajahnya bersemu malu.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Sampai-sampai suara angin bergemuruh terdengar sangat jelas, dan serpihan salju yang bertengger di atas pohon tanpa daun jatuh ke atas tanah putih.

"Tae..." panggil Jungkook serak. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia diam bukan karena tidak punya kata-kata lagi. Dia diam karena menahan tangis. Dia tidak mau orang mengasihani keadaannya. Sahutan Taehyung terdengar setelahnya, nyaris hilang ditelan suara angin.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat jelek tidak ada rambut begini? Apa wajahku seperti nenek-nenek di lantai satu yang cucunya hanya punya dua gigi di depan, dan suka makan permen kacang? Aku kurus sekali ya? Apa sewaktu darah keluar dari hidung dan melumuri semua tangan dan bajuku aku terlihat mengerikan?" Jungkook mengait-ngaitkan jemarinya satu sama lain. Tersenyum getir melihat wajah melengos Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng sakit, dan sebulir air mata sukses jatuh ke pipinya. "Tidak. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu," Taehyung mengusap air matanya dengan cepat. Tersenyum lembut kepada Jungkook, menggamit jemari kurus itu dengan hati-hati, "kau terlihat cantik di mataku. Kau yang tercantik, Kook. Percaya padaku."

Jungkook terisak kecil mendengarnya. Dia tidak bisa untuk menahan tangisannya lagi. Asal tahu saja, dia selalu menangis ketika tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Selalu menangis di hadapan Tuhan ketika dia berdoa. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya dia menangis di depan Taehyung. Dokter yang selalu sabar merawatnya.

"Tae..."

"Hmm..."

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lagi.

"Besok hari ulang tahunku, Kookie-ya. Usiaku akan bertambah satu tahun menjadi 24," kata Taehyung dengan suara lemah dan parau. Ibu jarinya memainkan kelingking Jungkook, mengusapnya pelan-pelan.

"Benarkah?" suaranya serak, tapi Jungkook selalu berteriak ketika kaget. "Kau ulang tahun besok?" lengannya sudah tidak berada dalam genggaman Taehyung lagi. Pemuda itu menjentikkan telunjukknya ke dahi Taehyung, kesal.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" Jungkook bersedekap kecil, memberengutkan wajah sambil beberapa kali berdecih kecil. "Aku belum menyiapkan apa pun untukmu. Kau itu kan dokter spesialku, harusnya kau minta hadiah dariku." Jungkook ingin merajuk, karena Taehyung baru memberitahukan kalau besok ulang tahun dokter bermata tajam itu. Dia ini kan pasien pengidap kanker satu-satunya yang dirawat Taehyung, intensitas pertemuan mereka hampir setiap jam. Boleh dibilang, Jungkook menganggap Taehyung sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Dan keluarga barunya itu melupakan dirinya soal hari lahir. Menyebalkan!

"Katakan, kau ingin hadiah apa dariku? Jangan yang mahal-mahal. Aku tidak punya cukup uang. Nanti aku akan bilang pada Jimin untuk membelinya."

Taehyung tertawa pelan. Jungkook selalu bisa membuat dadanya berdesir hangat. Selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya."Tidak perlu." Dokter itu mencubit ujung hidung Jungkook. "Akan kukatakan besok, apa yang kuinginkan. Yang pasti bukan barang." Jungkook merona ketika Taehyung membingkai wajahnya.

"Kau ingin mengejekku karena uangku tidak akan cukup membeli benda sesuai seleramu, kan?" Suaranya terdengar meledek, hingga Taehyung terbahak kecil. Jungkook menepuk pundak Taehyung beberapa kali, tetap memsang raut kesal. Jungkook yang seperti ini seperti anak umur 6 tahun yang barangnya diambil oleh temannya tanpa permisi. Seperti keponakannya, anak kakak tertuanya. Kim Namjoon.

Taehyung berdecak kecil, ingin mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook. Tapi dia sudah melakukannya tadi. "Berapa usiamu? Kau seperti anak bayi yang merajuk minta susu, seperti Minseok. Suka ngambek." Taehyung terkekeh lagi sewaktu Jungkook memukul bahu kirinya.

"Dokter Kim yang tehormat, umurku sudah 17 tahun. Aku ingatkan lagi, kalau kau lupa." Bibir bawah Jungkook maju beberapa senti." Dan aku bukan bayi." Jungkook menatanya seolah berkata enak saja menyebutku anak bayi-yang-merajuk-minta-susu.

Bukannya senang, Taehyung malah terlihat lemas. Dia meremas jas putihnya dengan erat. Lalu, menatap wajah Jungkook dengan penuh rasa sakit. Jantungnya berdetak-detak tidak wajar. Dadanya sesak. Seolah dihujam godam besar yang sontak membuatnya mati rasa.

Dia melirik kalender di nakas. Lalu menjatuhkan pandangannya lagi pada Jungkook.

"Hari ini... tanggal berapa?" tanya Taehyung lagi dengan nada bergetar yang sangat kentara.

'Tuhan... apa semuanya memang semakin parah? Apa tidak bisa yang satu ini Lau angkat saja? Kenapa begitu tega Kau padanya? Tidakkah Kau mengasihaninya karena melupakan semua yang ada di hidupnya, termasuk aku. Bisakah kali ini saja Kau kabulkan doaku? Aku... aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini terus. Dia... melupakanku. Sebentar lagi dia akan melupakan dirinya sendiri.'

Taehyung tidak pernah meminta. Tidak pernah mengeluh. Tapi Jeon Jungkook mengubah itu semua. Semenjak melihat Jungkook seperti mayat hidup, Taehyung tak pernah lupa menyebut nama Tuhan.

Aura kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajah Taehyung, membuat Jungkook agak khawatir melihatnya. "Tae, hari ini tentu saja tanggal 4 Juli 2013. Kau tidak melihat kalender hari ini? Ponselmu mahal, masa tidak ada kalender di dalamnya. Payah." Jungkook mengejek antusias sambil memberikan pukulan kecil di lengan Taehyung. Jungkook pikir sebagai Dokter mana mungkin melupakan hal sekecil itu.

Taehyung mengunci rapat giginya. Menekan semuanya sekuat yang dia bisa.

'Tidak ada salju di musim panas, Kookie-ya.'

Sumpah demi Tuhan, Taehyung ingin menangis keras sekarang. Dia ingin segera menjerit-jerit layaknya kesetanan. Tidak kuat lagi dengan semua yang dihadapinya ini. Apalagi, saat matanya sengaja melirik foto yang memang sengaja diletakkannya di nakas. Supaya pemuda itu selalu bisa mengingatnya. Menyisakan satu ingatan saja tentang kehidupannya. Setidaknya dirinya.

Taehyung tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak memeluk Jungkook saat ini. Dia dengan hati-hati membuat tubuh Jungkook menempel di dada bidangnya. Lalu dengan diam, dia menangis sesugukan. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda itu untuk berkata-kata sesuatu di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau bisa mengingat semua ini atau tidak, Kookie-ya. Mulai sekarang aku tidak peduli kalau kau juga tidak mengingatku. Aku tidak akan memaksa Tuhan untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu, dan mengangkat Alzheimer dari otakmu. Tidak peduli, Kookie-ya... betapa setiap hari, jam, menit, bahkan detik aku selalu mengingatkanmu tentang sesuatu yang telah terjadi di antara kita. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan kalau aku akan bosan dengan semuanya. Tapi... bisakah kau ingat satu hal ini saja?"

Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan Taehyung. Dia bingung kenapa pria itu bicara seperti dia dan pria itu adalah orang yang sangat dekat sekali. Seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Ingatlah pria bodoh ini yang sedang mengatakan cinta untukmu di setiap hari-harinya. Kau harus menyimpan semuanya di dalam hatimu. Kelak, ketika semuanya usai... ketika Tuhan mengizinkan kita bertemu lagi... perkataan ini akan kutagih darimu." Taehyung terisak semakin dalam. Dia bahkan menempelkan erat mulutnya di telinga Jungkook.

"Kau akan menjadi seseorang yang spesial seumur hidupku. Kau sudah menjadi istri yang baik untukku selama 4 tahun ini. Kau... adalah malaikat yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Aku mencintaimu. Sanga. Aku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapan pun, Kim Jungkook."

Jungkook terpaku di tempatnya. Dia baru saja sadar kalau dia sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting di hidupnya. Dia juga baru ingat kalau dia mengidap Alzheimer. Dia... sudah melupakan dirinya sekarang. Dan, dia tidak tahu... kapan terakhir kali dia mengingat Taehyung-suaminya.

Jungkook menangis tanpa suara saat ini. Memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku minta maaf, Tae."

OXYGEN / TAEKOOK

"Bisakah aku bertukar posisi dengannya, Tuhan? Tidakkah kau lihat dia kesakitan? Tidakkah kau merasa kepedihannya saat ini? Dia terlalu lemah untuk menanggung semuanya. Tuhan... dia kesayanganku itu, kan? Pemuda yang berhasil membuatku melupakan segala kesusahan di dunia ini. Pemuda yang sudah mengajarkanku banyak hal."

"Biarkan aku yang menanggung penyakitnya ini. Dia tidak kuat menahan sendiri. Tidak. Dia tidak setangguh yang dilihat orang-orang. Lihat tangannya yang kurus itu. Dulu tangan itu selalu melingkar di tubuhku. Mengusap wajahku ketika aku lelah. Membuatkan makanan untukku setiap hari. Lalu, kalau Kau mengambilnya, siapa yang akan melakukan itu untukku? Lihat kakinya, dulu dia selalu berlari dengan kaki jenjangnya yang kuat itu, selalu membuatku kewalahan. Lalu, kalau Kau membawanya, siapa yang akan berlari memelukku sambil merengek setiap aku pulang larut malam? Bibirnya pucat, wajahnya juga. Dia mengerikan? Tidak, Tuhan. Dia tidak mengerikan... dia sempurna dengan atau tanpa perias sekalipun. Aku... tidak tahu kapan aku siap memberinya padaMu. Bisa Kau jaga dia untukku? Jangan biarkan dia sakit lagi. Biarkan dia bahagia di sisiMu."

Taehyung tidak tahu, entah ini air mata yang ke berapa yang menetes membanjiri kemeja putihnya hari ini. Dia bahkan tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilannya hari ini. Semenjak pemuda itu kembali kritis dini hari tadi selesai berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Semenjak saat itu dia sudah berada di sisi pemuda itu, bersama ibunya dan beberapa sahabatnya yang berdiri kalut mengelilingi ranjangnya. Menangis tanpa berhenti.

Taehyung terkesiap ketika tangan Jungkook bergerak. Lalu dengan cepat dia menatap wajah Jungkook, untuk menemukan mata itu terbuka atau tidak. Seperti harapannya, mata itu terbuka beberapa mili saja. Dan, orang yang dilihat pemuda itu pertama kali adalah dirinya.

"Tae..." desah Jungkook dibalik tabung oksigen yang dia kenakan. Bernapas sangat lambat dan hati-hati. Satu tarikan demi satu tarikan.

"Aku di sini, sayang. Aku di sini." Taehyung mencoba untuk tidak panik. Dan dengan gerakan tangannya dia mengisyaratkan pada orang di sekelilingnya untuk tenang. Lalu, membiarkan tangan itu mengelus kepala Jungkook yang bersih dari rambut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Tolong buka masker oksigen ini? Aku tidak suka baunya."

Taehyung hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Jungkook, dan membiarkan pemuda itu menang untuk bisa membuatnya tersenyum di sela-sela kondisi kritisnya.

"Dokter Kim, jangan menangis. Kau sudah berjanji padaku." Sebisa mungkin Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Hingga dia pun bisa merasakan deru napas Taehyung yang memberat. Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tidak sanggup berkata-kata banyak.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku. Kau ingat?" Taehyung mengecup lengan pucat yang menangkup lemah wajahnya. "Ibu membawa sup rumput laut untuk dimakan berdua. Kau dan aku." Bibirnya mencium lembut plum manis milik Jungkook. Meski tak berwarna secerah biasanya, tapi Taehyung harus mengakui, kalau rasa bibir pemuda itu tetap sama. Manis.

Jungkook mengusap air mata Taehyung dengan jarinya yang bergetar. Baru saja jatuh tepat di bibirnya. Dokter Kim sangat cengeng hari ini. Sampa-sampai dia tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri. Pusatnya. Fokusnya saat ini hanya pada Jungkook. Pikirannya sepenuhnya hanya tertuju pada Jungkooknya.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menyiapkan apa pun untukmu, Tae. Apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu di saat seperti ini? Tubuhku ini memang payah, tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Maafkan aku ya, Tae!"

Taehyung menggeleng lemah, mengecup ujung hidung Jungkooknya dengan sayang. "Kau hadiah paling sempurna yang pernah aku terima. Bagian paling penting di hidupku. Setelah ini aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjalani sisa-sisa hariku tanpamu. Kau tau, kan, kalau kau itu poros duniaku. Kalau porosku menghilang, aku tidak akan seimbang lagi. Aku... takut, Kookie-ya. Aku takut aku tidak bisa berdiri tegak ketika kau meninggalkanku." Taehyung menggigit ujung lidahnya.

"Aku ingin menahanmu. Aku ingin kau tetap di sini." Taehyung memejamkan matanya rapat, ketika alat yang monitor jantung berbunyi panjang dengan nada yang sama. Taehyung tidak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya. Dia tidak merasakan embusan napas Jungkook lagi. Tangan pemuda itu sudah lemas dan tidak bisa lagi dia rasakan denyut nadinya. Taehyung tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menangis kencang atau tidak sekarang? Apakah dia sanggup melihat wajah di depannya itu yang sekarang benar-benar harus pergi seutuhnya dari kehidupannya? Apakah dia tahan untuk tidak menjadi gila selama beberapa saat?

Dia bahkan belum mendengar ucapan selamat dari Jungkooknya. Pemuda itu pergi ketika dia mengatakan hal-hal yang tak berguna. Ingin dia memaki dirinya sendiri, karena bersikap egois dalam detik-detik terakhirnya. Harusnya bukan Jungkook yang mendengar kata-kata sampahnya, tapi dialah yang seharusnya mendengarkan suara pemuda itu. Karena kedepannya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapati suara merdu sosok yang sangat dia cintai itu. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah memeluk tubuh itu untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan hati luka, dengan mata basah, dengan bibir bergetar, dan dengan tangan yang dingin.

'Sampai bertemu di kehidupan kedua, sayang'

"Love you... so bad."

.

.

"Aku juga, sayang."

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan saat sebuah bendak lembek nan dingin baru saja menyentuh matanya. Mulai membiasakan diri dengan keadaan di sekitarnya dengan baik. Mengerjap pelan ketika mendapati pemuda manis dengan gigi kelinci yang sangat menggemaskan, wajah yang sempurna menghadapnya-tepat di atas mukanya sedang tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung mengernyit dan mengernyit lagi semakin dalam. Lalu, setelah menimbang-nimbang dengan sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi di dirinya, barulah dia tersadar betul dan langsung bangkit duduk dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kau..." Taehyung memerhatikan wajah pemuda itu dengan intens. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dari yang dilihatnya. Tidak mungkin kan orang mati bisa hidup lagi?

"Kenapa? Aku bukan hantu," sungut pemuda itu dengan wajah merengut kesal. Karena ditatapi Taehyung seperti pria itu sedang melihat hantu.

"Sayang... kau... benar ini kau?" Taehyung menelan ludahnya berat. Mendekatkan dirinya ke depan Jungkook. Menangkup wajah pemuda itu dengan terburu-buru. Merasakan setiap sentuhannya, apa benar ini nyata atau tidak. Lalu dia beralih ke kepala pemuda itu, menganga lebar ketika melihat rambut dengan potongan menyerupai batok kelapa berwarna caramel membingkai wajah manisnya. Dia... tidak botak. Dan... Taehyung memeriksa wajah Jungkook dengan detail, menemukan satu macam saja yang bisa meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini memang nyata. Taehyung tidak menemukan warna pucat pada wajah Jungkook, tidak menemukan pipi kurus pemuda itu, atau mata sayu dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitarnya.

Pemuda yang mendapat perlakuan aneh dari Taehyung, sontak menepis tangan Taehyung dengan kesal.

"Yah! Kau kenapa? Kau pikir aku monster gigi yang sering menakuti Minseok ketika tidur?" Jungkook menyedekapkan tangannya sebal. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau punya rambut?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kau gila! Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku punya rambut. Sejak kapan aku membotaknya? Kau aneh..." Jungkook melemparkan bantal ke wajah Taehyung dengan sangat kesal. Kenapa dengan pria satu ini?

"Berapa usiamu?" selidik Taehyung mengulang pertanyaannya waktu itu. Waktu yang dia tidak tahu kapan terjadi. Mencoba memastikan lagi kalau semua yang dialaminya barusan hanya... mimpi.

"Demi Neptunus, bulan Septermber nanti aku 22 tahun, Tuan Kim. Kau bahkan melupakan umurku? Tidak bisa dipercaya." Jungkook memberengut kesal sambil berdecih kasar.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, ah, tanggal berapa hari ini?"

"Astaga! Apa sih mau si setan satu ini? Hari ini tanggal 30 Desember 2016. Kau puas? Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanya, huh? Kau pikir aku penderita Demensia akut yang tidak mengingat apa pun? Ya Tuhan... semenjak tidur selama 10 jam kau jadi aneh." cerocos Jungkook tidak senang. Dan seketika itu dia menemukan raut lega dari Taehyung. Yang dia dapat selanjutnya adalah pelukan pria itu yang sangat erat. Seolah tidak mengizinkannya untuk bergeser sedikit saja. Spontan pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya, semakin tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi pada suaminya.

"Ternyata memang kau. Kau masih hidup. Dan... tadi cuma mimpi." Taehyung mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook berulang kali. Mengelus rambut pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Mimpi? Astaga... mimpi macam apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini?" bisik Jungkook merendahkan nada emosinya. Lebih memilih untuk menghaluskan bahasanya ketika sadar kalau suaminya memang benar-benar panik saat ini.

"Tidak ada. Aku senang bisa bangun sekarang." Taehyung menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jungkook dalam-dalam, mengendus-endus layaknya ingin menelannya saat itu juga. Aroma favoritnya yang bisa membuat dirinya kecanduan dan tergila-gila setengah mati.

'Ternyata itu mimpi. Kupikir aku benar-benar mengalaminya. Aneh... kenapa aku mimpi seperti itu? Jelas-jelas dia tidak pernah mengidap penyakit apa pun. Dan, sejak kapan aku menjadi dokter? Kusadari semua ini memang ada tujuannya, Tuhan. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padaMu. Dia... masih di sini. Di pelukanku. Oh astaga... sejak kapan aku menjadi pria yang melankolis?'

"Apa hari ini hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Taehyung sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Meremas lengan atas Jungkook dengan lembut. Memandangi mata sedalam samudera itu dengan intens tanpa berniat mengedip sekali saja.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Happy birthday, Tae. Kau ingin apa dariku?" Jungkook mengusap dada bidang Taehyung dengan gerakan menyamping. Sementara bibirnya tersungging tipis.

Si pirang menggeleng pelan. Dia menghela napas panjang, sebelum mengatakan sesuatu di depan Jungkook. Tangannya bermain-main di jemari pemuda itu. Mengaitkan jari panjangnya dengan jari mungil Jungkook. Terlihat sangat pas di genggamannya. Sementara pemuda caramel hanya bisa menunggu sembari melihat kaitannya jemarinya dengan milik prianya.

"Tuhan memberikan nyawa untuk seseorang agar dia bisa hidup. Dan, untuk bertahan hidup dia butuh makan, minum, dan sebagainya. Tapi, ada satu hal penting yang membuat mereka bisa hidup. Hal yang paling fatal jika itu tidak ada." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar balkon kamar mereka. Melihat langit gelap yang masih menurunkan benda cair berwarna putih.

"Heh? Apa?"

"Oksigen. Semua orang akan mati jika tidak ada oksigen. Dan, bagiku... kau lah oksigen paling berpengaruh dalam hidupku. Udara yang selalu kubutuhkan setiap detik." Taehyung mengalihkan lagi tatapannya ke wajah Jungkook. Menikmati pandangannya dengan memerhatikan setiap lekuk indah wajah pemuda itu. Nyaris sempurna tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

Jungkook terdiam dengan mata membulat besar. Untuk sesaat dia lupa caranya mengedipkan mata, bahkan lupa untuk menghirup udara yang nyaris kosong di paru-parunya. Dia hampir tidak bisa mengulangi kalimat Taehyung barusan, tapi dia bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Dan, itu sukses membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Lalu, pipinya merona merah karena tersanjung.

"Sejak kapan setanku menjadi seorang puitis? Apa saat tidur tadi, ruhmu tertukar dengan Park Jimin? Setauku dia yang bersikap seperti itu?" Jungkook menelan ludah gugup. Berusaha menemukan kelucuan dari tatapan Taehyung. Tapi tidak berhasil. Malah penglihatan pria itu semakin menggelap dan mengintimidasi.

Taehyung hanya mengedik tak begitu peduli. Membiarkan prianya bertingkah bodoh, lebih menyenangkan untuknya. Lagipula dia juga heran kenapa dia jadi seperti ini. Apa mimpi tadi membuatnya berubah total? Tapi, setelah direnungi... memang itulah kenyataannya. Di dalam mimpi saja dia sudah seperti itu. Apalagi kenyataan. Entahlah, dia tidak begitu yakin akan bertahan berapa lama ketika orang yang paling dicintainya itu tidak ada.

"Tapi aku ingin sesuatu berharga sekarang. Kuanggap sebagai pembuka perayaan ulang tahunku." Taehyung menyeringai tipis. Tangannya bergerak mengusap bibir Jungkook yang terlihat sangat menggoda untuk penglihatan cukup temaram saat ini.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"K..." Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar. Dia berusaha menarik wajah Jungkook untuk mendekatinya. "for Kiss, sayang."

Tidak menunggu untuk membiarkan Jungkook berpikir lebih dulu. Taehyung langsung mencium Jungkook dengan gerakan perlahan. Membiarkan dirinya menikmati benda itu dengan keadaan yang paling tenang. Menuntut memang, tapi masih dalam tempo menggoda. Dengan gemas dia menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook hingga terdengar keluhan seksi dari mulut pemuda itu yang sempurna terbungkam oleh bibirnya.

Dengan cepat juga, Taehyung sudah membuat tubuh Jungkook berbaring di tempat tidur, dan dia berada di atasnya. Masih dengan melakukan skinship yang terlihat menggairahkan.

"Kau hitung ciuman kita kali ini? Kita pecahkan rekor lagi, kan?" Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika sudah menyelesaikan aksinya. Membiarkan Jungkook untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Tidak. Masih lebih lama yang kemarin. Kau cukup payah hari ini," ejek Jungkook dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan gerakan mencemooh. Lalu dia memberikan jitakan manis di dahi Jungkook yang tertutup poni berserakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kita lakukan hari ini? Jimin dan Yoongi hyung akan datang nanti siang," beritahu Jungkook sambil mengusap keringat dari kening Taehyung.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Taehyung dengan dahi berkerut. Ada nada seperti tidak suka dari caranya bertanya.

Jungkook berdecak pelan sambil memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ya untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Apa lagi?"

Taehyung sontak melotot. Kemudian mengibaskan tangannya cepat-cepat, menggeleng kencang seperti anak kecil. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya sepertinya dia tidak suka mendengarnya. Dan mungkin akan ada penolakan sesaat lagi. Tiba- tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah. Dan suara merengek yang membuat Jungkook ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau diganggu hari ini dengan kedatangan pasangan sok romantis itu," ketus Taehyung membayangkan suami istri yang satu itu. "Aku hanya ingin merayakannya berdua denganmu saja. Cukup... di rumah ini," lanjut Taehyung dengan nada telak dan kentara sekali tidak berniat untuk didebat apalagi dibantah.

"Maksudmu... kita tidak ke mana-mana, begitu?"

Pria itu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan seharian di rumah?"

"Di pagi hari kita sarapan seperti biasa. Lalu, minum kopi bersama di depan TV," ujar Taehyung santai sambil menyibakkan poni Jungkook ke atas. Membuat dahi pemuda itu terekspos jelas. Dengan kesadaran penuh dia memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya cukup lama di dahi Jungkook. Lalu... mengecupnya berulang kali dengan gerakan cepat.

"Di siang hari?"

"Makan siang. Memangnya apa lagi?" Taehyung terkekeh pelan saat menemukan ekspresi bingung pemuda itu, yang sepertinya akan merujuk ke hal penolakan. "Eung... kita lanjutkan pertandingan game kemarin. Bagaimana?"

"Cih, bilang saja kau mau mengirit dengan menggunakan alasan itu. Murahan sekali kau, Tuan Kim!" Jungkook menepuk pipi Taehyung dan mencubitnya dengan geram. Lalu memajukan bibirnya sambil menggerutu. "Bagaimana dengan malam?"

"Tidur, Kim Jungkook, sayangku. Apa lagi?" dengus Taehyung sambil membalas cubitan Jungkook di hidungnya. Nyaris membuat pemuda itu berteriak sakit.

"Kau tidur di sampingku. Aku memeluk pinggangmu. Mengecup setiap inci wajahmu. Berdoa bersama. Memejamkan mata bersama. Dan, sampai keesokan paginya aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Kau akan jadi orang yang selalu kulihat seharian selama menghabiskan hari kelahiranku. Terdengar menarik, kan?" Taehyung mengacak gemas rambut Jungkook. Lalu, menjulurkan lidahnya dengan penuh ejekan. Dia bisa melihat pemuda itu mencebikkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Oh... hal yang paling dia suka ketika berdebat dengan istrinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya... karena hari ini hari spesialmu. Aku akan berbaik hati untuk mengikuti kemauanmu," kata Jungkook sambil merangkulkan tangannya di leher pria itu. Tersenyum semanis mungkin hingga membuat bulu kuduk Taehyung meremang seketika. Semakin manis pemuda itu tersenyum, semakin mengerikan aura yang dipancarkannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh yang tiba-tiba saja melingkupi area sekitar. Seolah Hades baru saja keluar dari singgahsananya, dan siap mencekik dirinya tanpa ampun. Pemuda itu semakin lama semakin terlihat seperti setan bertanduk empat.

"Senyummu yang seperti itu. Jujur saja aku tidak suka," gerutu Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

"Oh ya? Aku pikir ini senyum terbaikku," ucap Jungkook seduktif. Dengan gerakan super nakal kakinya sudah melingkar di pinggang Taehyung. Sangat jelas tujuannya menggoda pria itu. Oh... sebut saja sedari tadi dia sudah menahannya mati-matian. Dan, mungkin sekarang dia bisa menagihnya. Astaga! Sejak kapan dia yang mulai menggoda pria itu? Sialan...

"Kau berniat menggodaku, ya?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. Memberi tiupan kecil di telinga pemuda itu. "Dengar! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai pagi, kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus."

Jungkook mengedik tak peduli. Dia malah melancarkan aksinya yang lain, dengan menyusupkan tangannya di balik kaus putih ketat pria itu. Lalu dengan gerakan pelan dia menggelitiki perut Taehyung tanpa ampun. Sukses membuat pria itu tidak tinggal diam. Dengan gerakan cepat Taehyung menjatuhkan wajahnya tepat 1 senti di depan wajah Jungkook. Menyeringai puas ketika pemuda itu membulatkan matanya kelabakan.

"Baik. Kalau itu maumu. Kebetulan aku juga sangat lapar." Taehyung mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook. "Ingat... sampai matahari terbit kau tidak kulepaskan."

"Kau rakus juga ternyata."

 **FINISHED / TAEKOOK**

Hai, ini FF pertama yang aku post di ffn. Semoga pada suka.

kindly please give me any feedback ^^

Sincerly,

SeaLyraa


End file.
